S'assoir
by ettoile
Summary: Puis, sans prévenir, tout bascula. D'un même mouvement, ils avaient avancé leurs visages. Leurs lèvres s'étaient alors cherchées et trouvées. Un baiser. Stiles n'aurait jamais espéré un jour embrasser Derek Hale. Il l'avait évidemment rêvé, mais de là à ce que ça arrive vraiment ! Il l'avait fait et en était plus que ravi ! (Sterek. OS fini.)


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà (déjà) avec un nouvel OS !**

**Celui-ci est particulier étant donné que c'est mon premier Sterek ! J'espère ne pas l'avoir rater car j'adore vraiment Teen Wolf ainsi que ce pairing. Je dédicace d'ailleurs ce texte à e_vaded_, juste parce que j'adore ces histoires !**

**EDIT : mot rajouté ! Merci T_enshinNeko_ !**

**Droits : c'est du bénévolat, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire est à moi.**

**Enjoy !**

« _S'assoir. S'assoir. S'assoir._ »

C'était la seule chose que Stiles avait en tête à cet instant. Pourtant c'était stupide, il l'était déjà. Ou plus exactement, il était assis sur son lit avec Derek. L'alpha était à la base venu pour discuter de l'avancer des recherches de l'hyperactif concernant le Kanima.

Il grogna. Son esprit se demandait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il aurait pu partir, tout simplement, mais cette idée le faisait frissonner. Il devait aider son...comment devait-il l'appeler ? Son frère ? Non, sûrement pas. Son amant ? Houlà stop ! Son ami ? Presque. Son allié ? Oui voilà ! Stiles était devenu au fil du temps son allié. Malgré sa condition humaine, l'adolescent s'était montré utile plus d'une fois ! Il faisait face au danger d'une manière remarquable ! Ou alors c'était juste de l'ignorance. Peu importait.

« _Bon, il commence légèrement à m'ennuyer là. Pas que j'ai d'autres choses à foutre...mais si._ »

Stiles était comme perdu dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux avaient beau être ouvert, ils ne voyaient rien. Ses oreilles n'entendaient rien non plus. Il bougeait frénétiquement les lèvres en répétant « s'assoir » telle une litanie. Son corps était parcouru de tremblement et son cœur battait vite. Trop vite. En fait, la base du problème était son rythme saccadé et rapide. Son esprit ne pourrait se calmer tant que sa respiration ne revenait pas à la normale.

- Et merde !

Derek jura. Il avait fini par comprendre que, seul, Stiles n'arriverait pas à grand chose. Il n'était même plus vraiment conscient, c'est pour dire !

Le loup-garou soupira avant de saisir doucement les épaules de l'humain. Il hésita une seconde, soupira à nouveau, et finit par coller leurs torses. C'était une sensation nouvelle, étrange, mais pas désagréable. A présent, Derek ne savait pas quoi faire. Son premier acte avait été fait sous l'impulsion. En tant que loup, son instinct était meilleur que les autres, et il avait appris à l'écouter sans sourciller. Néanmoins, cela ne suffisait pas toujours. La preuve.

Tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut de serre fermement Stiles contre lui et d'attendre. L'adolescent respirait vraiment vite. Sur le long terme, il doutait que cela soit bénéfique. Aussi espéra-t-il que Stiles allait suivre son rythme à lui. En tant qu'alpha et lycanthrope de naissance, Derek avait appris à garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Et il y arrivait presque toujours.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le brun commençait à se dire que les choses n'allaient pas changé jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne se taise. Sa bouche était restée ouverte et ses lèvres étaient sèches (déshydratation), mais sa litanie avait pris fin. Le loup ne put s'empêcher de souffler. Il était soulager : l'hyperactif reprenait vie. Ce n'était pas encore ça, certes, mais c'était un bon début. Le reste allait suivre, il en était certain.

Le temps passa encore. Était-ce des minutes ? Des heures ? Derek ne savait pas. Oh si il y avait prêté attention, la réponse aurait été évidente ! Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout son être était actuellement préoccupé par une chose : l'humain tremblant dans ses bras. Il s'efforçait de le calmer, et c'était loin d'être évident. Peut-être que Scott, étant son meilleur ami, aurait eu plus de chance. Peut-être pas. A bien y penser, le jeune aurait sûrement paniqué. Or la panique n'est pas bonne conseillère. Quelqu'un de calme et de posé était beaucoup plus apprécier dans ce genre de situation. Et cette personne c'était Derek. Jusque-là il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Stiles avait chaud. Il aurait jurer avoir froid pourtant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Son esprit était perdu dans un immense brouillard.

« _Je vais peut-être voir le monstre du Loch Ness._ »

Blague débile, mais n'étant pas au top de sa forme, on pouvait l'excuser. Toujours est-il que Stiles reprenait pleinement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, à commencer par Derek. Il faillit sursauter. Depuis quand le loup était-il aussi proche de lui ? Les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, il avait l'air de réfléchir. Ou carrément de dormir. Si on cherchait bien, on pouvait se dire qu'il était...calme, presque serein. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si son cœur allait légèrement vite à présent c'était normal. La soudaine proximité avec le loup le rendait nerveux. Il pouvait sentir la respiration lente de l'alpha flottait contre sa peau. Une drôle de sensation, vraiment ! Mais il aimait ça. En fait, il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour son ami. Cela allait au-delà de l'attirance physique. Il aimait tout chez Derek. Sa barbe mal rasée. Sa peau à la fois ferme et douce. Ses cheveux soyeux. Son regard puissant. Sa voix grave, profonde et si sensuelle quand il se mettait en colère. Ses mimiques quasi invisibles. Sa façon de contenir au mieux ses émotions. Sa manière de parler. Sa façon de s'habiller. Vraiment tout.

Cela l'avait beaucoup perturbé au début. Être attiré par Derek ? Par un homme ? Un loup-garou et alpha ? En fait, après y avoir songer pendant des mois, cela ne l'affectait plus autant. Stiles avait compris qu'il n'était pas gay. Pas vraiment du moins. Il ne ressentait ça, ce désir violent, qu'envers Derek. Sa conclusion fut donc la suivante : il était « Derekosexuel ». Ok, ce mot n'existait pas, mais il était très fier de sa trouvaille ! Bref.

Stiles expira lentement, en priant pour que sa virilité ne casse pas ce moment. Souhait dur à réaliser étant donner toutes les images qui lui traversaient l'esprit (et elles étaient loin d'être innocente). Tant pis. Autant continuer sur sa lancée. D'une main hésitante il s'approcha du visage de Derek et posa deux doigts sur sa joue. Ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux et, à voir leur couleur rouge, il avait dû être surpris.

« _Moi, Stiles Stilinski, j'ai réussi à surprendre le grand et puissant Derek ?_ » ria-t-il intérieurement.

Derek grogna tout en étant figé. Pourquoi l'humain lui touchait la joue ? Par ce geste, leurs visages étaient encore plus près, et cela n'aida pas le brun à se calmer. Il constata tout de même une chose : l'hyperactif allait mieux, son rythme cardiaque ayant presque retrouver une allure normale. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Aucun ne parla, ne voulant pas briser l'ambiance un peu magique qui s'était formée. Puis, sans prévenir, tout bascula.

D'un même mouvement, ils avaient avancé leurs visages. Leurs lèvres s'étaient alors cherchées et trouvées. Un baiser. Brusque, timide, hésitant, passionné, chaleureux et aimant. Pas besoin de mots, ce baiser disait tout. Ce fut Derek qui quémanda d'un coup de langue l'accès à la bouche de Stiles. Ce dernier obéit et ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. C'était juste...wow. Stiles n'aurait jamais espéré un jour embrasser Derek Hale. Il l'avait évidemment rêvé, mais de là à ce que ça arrive vraiment ! Il l'avait fait et en était plus que ravi !

Leur baiser dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. L'arrêt fut un peu brutal car Derek repoussa fermement Stiles par les épaules. Au premier abord, on aurait pu croire que l'alpha regrettait ce baiser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais la lueur dans son regard rassura Stiles : il avait aimé. Le temps fut suspendu. Derek se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre (par la fenêtre). L'humain se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Derek a aimé...

**Fin de ce one-shot !**

**Alors, vos avis ? Vous râlez parce que c'était trop court ? 8D**

**Review je vous prie ! Je vous écrirez un lemon en échange ! (mais pour ça, faut le préciser dans votre review, genre avec quel pairing vous voulez [parmi ceux que j'aime, cf mon profil] et dans quelles circonstances)**


End file.
